The Gift of One-Shots
by Thefinalkey
Summary: Give me a pairing, a sentence long prompt, and the fandom they're from and I'll write it up for you! Check my profile for more details. Rated T for possible future stuff. Ch.2 Rwmance (see what I did there;p)When Lance gets separated from his team because of a corrupted wormhole, he crash lands on the planet of Remnant, which has descended into war, and meets a fellow sharpshooter.
1. Chapter 1: Shut up and Dance

**In order to improve on my writing I am taking prompts and pairing requests! The details are on my profile page but the basic gist is that you send me a pairing, a one sentence prompt, and what fandom they are from and I'll type something up for you! Here's the first request from my lovely friend who was helping me out. Thanks!**

 **Remarks and constructive criticism is very much welcome in a school environment. Let me know what you all think!**

 **Prompter:** Smiles4Voltron

 **Prompt:** Keith's eyes couldn't be wider when Lance extended out a hand, smiling to him slyly when he says, "Come on, Mullet... Dance with me,"

 **-00-**

The party was nice, all things considered. There wasn't much left after the Galra had attacked the peaceful planet, but you wouldn't know that with the way the inhabitants were celebrating.

Keith smiled when a young child (he assumed it was a child, based on size) bumped into him. Their green tinted skin turned blue as the kid squeaked, back pedaling once they realized who they had bumped into.

"Uh," Keith raised his hands in a placating manner. "It's okay, really."

Wide green eyes blinked up at him curiously, their skin fading back into the emerald color it had been before. They looked kind of like hedgehogs without the spikes on their back. And the, you know, changing skin colors. Maybe they were more like chameleons then. Chamelehogs. Hogeleons.

Whatever.

The kid chirped at him happily before they danced away again, joining the throng of others twirling around near the fire that had been made in the center of their village.

Keith leaned back again, arms folding over his chest comfortably. It hadn't been a difficult fight. The Galra were not looking for them when they had attacked so, assuming the planet was undefended; they had only numbered a few small ships with no strong command.

They had been late getting to the planet, though. Which is why many of the buildings (made from some kind of rock? A shiny rock?) had various burn marks and a lot of their supplies had been destroyed. No one had died, thankfully, but there were a good few injuries.

"Oh come one," a familiar voice sighed. Keith turned his head to see Lance appear out of the crowd. He was wearing his Voltron uniform but there was some kind of flower crown resting on his head. "You're sulking in the corner with a party like this going on around you? Come on man, you've gotta liven up a little!"

Keith shrugged one shoulder, turning his eyes back to the festivities. "I'm not a big party person. It's nice just… watching."

Lance sent him a blank look, pushing through enough to stand by him. Squinting at the red pilot he noted how relaxed he was, seemingly content to just observe. With a curious tilt of his head Lance leaned back as well and looked out.

The music was nice, even though it echoed oddly in his ears. And the light of the fire reflected off the skin of the dancers around it, making the area light up. Everyone looked really happy too. Allura was laughing with a pair of the resident aliens (he should probably figure out their name at some point) and Hunk was testing out the new types of food one of the families had brought out. Pidge was dancing next to Coran, laughing about something the tall man had said.

"…I wish Shiro was here to see this," Keith said quietly, eyes suddenly downcast.

Lance felt his heart twist in sympathy. It had been a few months since Shiro's disappearance and while everyone was taking it pretty hard, no one was more upset about it than Keith. He still wasn't sure about how well they new each other, there never seemed like a right time to ask, but it was obvious that they had been close.

"We'll just remember it," Lance nudged him with his shoulder. "So we can tell him all about what he missed out on when we find him."

Keith glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "You really think we'll be able to find him?"

Lance grinned. "Of course! And if we take too long he'll just come find us first. He did it before right?"

"Yeah," Keith's lips twitched at the corners. "I guess if he was able to get back to Earth after everything he went through before he'd be able to find a way back now."

"That's the spirit!" Lance cheered, tossing an arm around his neck in a side hug. Keith stumbled from the sudden movement but didn't bother pushing him away. Lance considered that a win.

They stayed like that for a while, letting the music wash over them as everyone danced and sang around them.

"You know," Lance broke the silence, one finger tapping against Keith's shoulder thoughtfully. "You won't actually be able to tell Shiro _everything_ about this if you don't, you know, participate."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can."

"But you don't know what it feels like to dance close to the fire!" Lance threw back. "And how can you explain how these guys dance if you aren't able to demonstrate it a bit? You're not always so great with words, you know? A bit of visual representation is absolutely necessary."

Keith snorted, but he looked more amused than anything. "I'll just make you tell that part."

"Uh, excuse me?" Lance drew back. "I'm not doing your dirty work."

Keith brushed his arm off, ignoring the feeling of loss once the warmth was gone. "I don't want to dance Lance. I don't even know how to."

"So?" Lance waved his hands like he was batting away a fly. "I bet you'll catch on quick. You always do." Keith sent him an odd look. "And besides, you are perfect for dancing! It's all about flexibility, and I've seen you put your whole foot behind your head before dude. You've got this."

Keith curled his arms around his stomach again, although this time more out of nerves than anything else. "I don't…"

He startled when Lance reached out and forced his arms to unfold. He stared, wide eyed, when the other boy did not let go of his hands. Instead, he tightened his grip on them with a grin.

"I'll be right with you, I promise," Lance swore. "I'll even teach you some moves."

A loud burst of laughter off to his left made Keith pull his hands back to his chest quickly. Scowling a bit at the loud duo that had just passed by he turned back to the blue Paladin.

He was met with the warmest smile he had ever received from his supposed rival.

Keith's eyes couldn't be any wider when Lance extended out a hand, smiling slyly to him when he said, "Come on Mullet… dance with me."

He hesitated. He really couldn't dance, and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of both his team and the people they had just saved.

And yet…

Lance was till waiting for him; smile ticking upwards as Keith glared at his hand like it was some kind of complicated math problem. It grew ever wider when, after a steadying breath, Keith reached out and placed his hand in his.

Wrapping his fingers around the warm hand in his grasp Lance wasted no time in dragging Keith through the crowd and towards the flames in the center.

"Alright," he said, raising his voice to be heard. He turned around, keeping ahold of Keith as he did so. The mullet haired boy was looking around him nervously, like someone was going to attack him. Lance shook his head, but he couldn't quite help the fond look he gave him afterwards. "Lesson number one! The sway."

"The what?" Keith frowned at him.

In response Lance grabbed his other hand as well and started swinging them back and forth in time with the music.

"The sway! Let the music wash over you and just move with it. You don't have to do anything fancy, you just have to tilt your body back and forth!"

Lance bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing. Keith was laser focused on his words and once he was done talking he furrowed his brow and tried to follow the directions he had been given word for word. Swaying was supposed to mean 'relaxed' but when Keith started rocking back and forth on his heels his back was ramrod straight. He looked like a robot.

"Good job!" Lance commended his effort. It wasn't often he got to see him so out of his element. It was nice. Kinda cute. "Now start lifting your shoulders up and down too. Relax all the muscles in your neck and swing your arms out with mine."

Oh god. Keith lifted his shoulders all the way to his _ears_ before dropping them down like the strings had been cut. His arms, following Lance's lead, swung out widely before swooping down to come up between them.

And he was still rocking on his heels like Abuela's old rocking chair.

"This… doesn't seem right," Keith grimaced, ears turning an interesting shade of red.

"No, no, no," Lance hastened to reassure him. "This is great! You probably just don't recognize it since this is a beginners technique and most of the dancers you've seen before have already moved on to more complex… stuff."

Keith stared at him suspiciously but when all Lance did was smile back he relented.

"Okay I guess. What next?"

Lance realized Keith would probably do just about anything he said this point, and wow, that really opened up a lot of great possibilities. But Keith was taking this seriously and actually trusted him not to lead him astray, and how could he possibly use that against him?

It helped that Keith's dancing was silly enough anyway. There wasn't really any need to add more to that.

"Now we start using our feet more," Lance directed, quick stepping to the left and right to demonstrate. "You don't have to do it like I am. Just feel the beat in your feet and let it move them for you."

Keith blinked at him. "…Music can't control your feet Lance."

"Just try it," Lance shook his head despairingly. How? Just… _how?_

Unaware of his dancing partner's inner conflict, Keith stared daggers down at his feet. The beat of the song was steady, which was nice, but which way was he supposed to step first? Lance kept going left and right, with his feet cutting a graceful line in the dirt. It looked kind of like the footwork he used when he practiced sword fighting…

"Oh hey!" Lance gaped as Keith matched his own feet, step for step. "That's pretty good!"

Keith smiled a bit at the praise, confidence rising. "This is how I move my feet when I dodge back."

"Huh," Lance thought about it. Of course Keith would use his fighting experience to dance. "Whatever works for you, I guess. I've heard that fighting can be like dancing sometimes so you're probably on to something there."

"Really?" Keith suddenly looked far more interested.

"Yup," he nodded sagely. "But enough of that! It's time to start to more advanced stuff."

Keith's confidence dropped like a rock.

Lance tapped his fingers on the back of his hands to regain his attention. "Hey, don't look like that. I'm not just gonna throw you into the deep end. I just meant we should start mixing it up a bit. Try moving your feet in different ways, or your arms. I'll follow what you do."

"Actually," Keith peered at him nervously, "could you go first?"

Lance blinked. "Sure," he shrugged. "Visual learner huh? I can work with that."

Making sure they were both ready Lance started turning them in a slow circle. Keith stumbled a bit at first, but once he got the rhythm down again he eased back into it. Lance pulled lightly at their linked hands, bringing one close to rest just below his collar bone and stretching the other straight out to the side. Pushing back he repeated the motion but switching which hands went where. Keith followed his motions, leaning his head back when they were brought closer and relaxing when they were pushed apart again. Steadily, as they continued, he stopped tensing up. He even laughed a bit when they sped up.

Lance could feel his cheeks heat up, but he blamed the fire. They were pretty close to it after all.

"This isn't so bad," Keith smiled at him and Lance felt his heart thump oddly against his rib cage.

Uh-oh.

"I told you so," he smugly replied, brushing the feeling away for later thought. "And now you know what to tell Shiro."

"Yeah," the smile turned warm. Far warmer than Lance thought it could be. "I think I've got an idea."

Lance laughed nervously, twirling them around faster to get him to stop talking.

…This might have been a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

Keith suddenly pulled him forwards, spinning on his feet fast enough to force Lance to lean into him. He laughed brightly at the shocked look the brown skinned boy sent him.

 _'Oh no,'_ Lance thought frantically, his heart pounding away with the rhythm of the song.

"Thanks Lance," Keith was still laughing with this stupid little sincere on his lips that _was not helping!_ "I- you know- this means a lot to me."

"No problem," Lance managed to croak out. "You know me, the great dance teacher. Always there to lend a helping hand!"

"Yeah," Keith squeezed his hands, nearly giving him a heart attack right there. "I know."

It was official. Teaching Keith to dance was the worst idea he had ever had.

…Because now he didn't want to stop.


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby(RWBY)Lance(Voltron)

**I'll admit this was a bit of a tough one for me to write at first. I've never actually thought of combining Voltron and RWBY before and it took a while to wrap my head around how the characters would interact with each other. Not a lot of romance or bonding in this one, it is basically a first meeting, but the door is open! Thanks for the prompt! I hope you like it!**

 **Prompter: Guest**

 **Prompt:** When Lance gets separated from his team because of a corrupted wormhole, he crash lands on the planet of Remnant, which has descended into war, and meets a fellow sharpshooter.

 **Season setting: Some time after season 2 of Votron as well as Volume 4 of RWBY.**

 **-00-**

 **Black Water = Bad for your Health**

 **-00-**

Lance gulped when he finally got a good view of the world he had crash-landed on. Everything around him, for as far as he could see, looked dead. Twisted up and ominous, like something had corrupted everything it touched.

Blue rumbled worriedly in the back of his mind. She had been hit too many times in the fight and the fall to… wherever they were didn't do her any favors. For now she was out of commission.

"It'll be fine," he patted the side of her face as he finished climbing out. "I won't go out too far and if anything shows up I should still be able to handle it."

Hopefully.

The bad thing about being mentally linked to a giant space cat robot (try saying that five times fast) was that they could totally tell when you were lying.

It wasn't like they had a lot of other options though.

Keeping his helmet closed and Bayard at the ready Lance began a slow patrol around the area.

It was so _quiet._ Like life had been sucked out of the air itself and all that was left was… nothing. It made his ears ring a bit and he had to shake his head a few times to get rid of the feeling.

There was a black puddle a few yards away from where Blue was. At first he thought it was just a reflection of something but when he got closer he realized it really was just a black pile of… stuff.

"Don't know what that is, but it's probably gross," he muttered to himself. Kicking a pebble near his foot into the weird thing he was surprised to see that it rippled out like regular water would. Maybe this was like goo and their water was just naturally black?

He was not willing to test it out.

Turning on his heel he started walking back along his imaginary circle.

A low, menacing growl froze his steps. Slowly turning back towards the puddle he could feel all of the blood drain from his face.

There was a large black hand sticking out from it. It kind of looked like black feathers ran all along the skin of it, but the pearl white claws attached to the end looked more like a bear's claws than a bird's talons.

The head soon appeared above the water(?), covered in a weird white mask with red designs running along the sides. Its eyes were a disturbing, glowing red. They didn't even look like real eyes; just pools of lava conveniently placed to seem like eyes.

Lance back up as it started pulling itself further out of the pool. The more he could see the more it looked like a bear. A very, very messed up bear with spikes on its back and weird white rocks growing out of its shoulders and legs.

"Please be peaceful, please be peaceful, please be peaceful," Lance whispered hurriedly under his breath. The bear loomed over him, teeth parting (and wow, that was an uncomfortable amount of teeth) as it let out a snarl. Lance shrieked when it lunged for him, large arms swinging over his head as he rolled away.

Lifting his Bayard he shot at its head, gaping when the shots bounced off of the porcelain mask on its face.

"That is so not good," he gulped.

Firing a few more times to distract it he ran back towards Blue. His Bayard might not be able to do much damage, but there weren't a lot of things that could stand up to Blue's guns.

Another puddle was coming up in front of him. Maybe that one was normal…?

Nope. Not normal at all. This time a thing that looked like a wolf clawed its way out, forcing him to take a sharp turn to the left. The bear that was chasing him skidded past into the wolf, sending them both a good distance away.

"Ha!" Lance cheered. "Take that!"

As the two monsters were getting themselves back onto their feet he ran for Blue again. A shadow passed over him, followed by an ear-piercing shriek. He really did not want to look up.

And yet, he did anyway.

A black bird thing, as big as a semi truck, swooped down towards him with talons extended and sharp beak aimed at his head.

He tucked and rolled, covering his head to protect himself. An explosive popping sound to his left caught his attention, and when he rolled to a stop he felt his mouth drop open.

The bird was on the ground now, except its head was laying a few feet away from its body. Another familiar pop and he could barely register the bullet that skimmed over his shoulder and into the chest of the wolf that had come up behind him.

 _'That sounded like a gun,'_ he tried to rationalize as an unfamiliar figure in red dropped down in front of him. _'That was totally a gun!'_

It did not look like a gun. It looked like a _reaper's scythe._

"Are you okay?" a high-pitched voice asked him. The girl (he figured, seeing as how she was wearing a dress underneath her red-hooded cape) had her back to him, scythe held delicately over one shoulder.

"Uh," he shook his head to try to process what was happening. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," she sighed in relief. "This place isn't safe. Come with me!"

Lance scrambled onto his feet when she started running away. They weren't going towards Blue, but when he saw her cut through the bear chasing them like it was paper he decided he was perfectly okay with that. He still needed to find out where they had landed anyway.

"I'm Lance by the way!" he called up to her. She was so _small_ compared to him, barely up to his shoulder, and yet it was hard to keep up.

"Huh?" she moved to look back at him but tripped over a rock. Fumbling along she hopped forwards before regaining her stride. "Oh! Uh, hahaha, I'm Ruby! Nice to meet you Lance!"

The hood had still been up, covering her hair and a decent percentage of her face, but Lance had seen enough.

Wide silver eyes set in an adorably round face. A button nose and lips curved into a lovely smile.

Things were certainly looking up.

Pushing himself to move faster he pulled up along side her. "Soooo, where are we going?"

Ruby smiled at him again, making him grin. "My friends are camped out in the ruins nearby. You'll be safe there."

"I wouldn't worry about me," Lance twirled his Bayard around his hands. "I'm a bit of a sharpshooter."

"Wow," Ruby stared at the gun with sparkling eyes. "That's a really cool weapon! I have one too," she showed off her scythe proudly.

Now that Lance could get a closer look at it he could see the ammo cartridge attached to the bottom, and the scythe looked to be entirely made of a crimson metal.

"Whoa," he breathed.

Ruby hummed happily under her breath. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

A roar from the distance brought the tension back to their shoulders. Ruby sped up, Lance right behind her.

The sun would be setting soon.

Lance sent Blue a quick update on what was happening. There wasn't any reason to worry her in case he got to far away for them to communicate clearly.

"Baddies up ahead," Ruby warned, preparing her scythe.

"Got any pointers on weak points?" Lance squinted. It looked like a pack of wolves.

"Their armor is pretty hard, so aim for where there is none," she advised. "If you can crack their mask it'll take them down immediately."

"Got it," he lifted his Bayard and closed one eye. "I've got your back."

Ruby cheered as she shot forwards, rose petals trailing behind her. Lance looked at them with wide eyes but pushed it away for later thought.

For now he had a job to do.

 **And that's all I've got for this one. In case you were wondering, Lance didn't want Ruby to see Blue unless he needed to keep them safe. He isn't sure if technology like his lion's would be accepted in this world yet so he is happy that she can take down the Grimm so he can still play it safe.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! If you want to offer up a prompt yourself check out my profile page for the details. They're at the bottom.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
